


The nurse in the taxi

by Bell1710



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 出租车的（单人向）恐怖故事





	The nurse in the taxi

小张觉得自己赚到了。

的士后座上的女生穿着染血的护士服，头发是优雅的烫卷，今天是万圣节嘛，他懂的。小姑娘家家，无非是想体现自己胆子大，这才一个人跑出来玩。趁女生不注意，小张借着扣安全带的工夫，拿手机偷偷拍了一张她的照片，然后发到了群里，顿时激起一层浪花。

“你到哪儿啊？”小张问了一声，女生没有回应，他连问三遍，后座上才传来一声有些模糊的回答：“xx疗养院。”

“这么晚了，疗养院不是早就关了吗？”小张有些好笑，心中也有些动摇，这个女生身上一股浓重的酒味，像是在酒里泡过澡一样……一想到泡澡，小张忍不住扭头，往女生的身上瞥了一眼，如果对方醉的太厉害，他岂不是可以带她回自己家？不行，他单身很久了，邻居都知道他一个人来往，要是被那群老太婆看见他带着一个那么漂亮的女孩回出租屋，那还不得翻了天？

就在小张胡思乱想的时候，女生又出声了：“去xx疗养院，我是护士。”

行行行，你是护士。一脚踩下了油门，小张压抑着内心的激动，随意往手机上扫了一眼，熟悉的豆豆眼app上已经变成了99+，看来老铁们都对他的猎物充满了“x趣”呢！

一路上，小张搜肠刮肚地试图引起话题，然而他从明星的时间管理一直说到某个演员的演技，女生都没有反应，如果不是看到她的身体还有轻微的起伏，要说这是一个万圣节的塑料模特都有人相信。

趁着等红绿灯的时候，小张点开了群聊，里面全都是让他拿下这个漂亮女生的内容，甚至连事后的借口都帮他想好了，简直天衣无缝。偷偷地调低了空调，并加大了风速，小张继续开车，他就不信，这么瘦小的女生不会冷得发抖？一打方向盘，将车子开上了一条离疗养院更远的路，小张看着窗外越来越少的车，再想想后座上的女孩和即将发生的事，心脏忍不住跳的更快了。谁叫她深夜出的门，谁叫她大半夜在外面玩，谁叫她喝了那么多酒……反正是她勾引他做的坏事……

“我好饿。”女孩突然出声，小张从幻梦中惊醒，猛觉自己已经发了许久的呆，而眼前突然放大的红色尾灯，更是让他吓得慌了神，双手砰砰砰的打着方向盘，试图将车转弯——

一阵尖锐的刹车声响起，小张的车撞上了护栏，翻了个底朝天，车轮滴溜溜的打着转，扬起不少尘土。

“真是倒霉到家了！”骂骂咧咧地把自己从安全带的束缚中解放出来，小张感到头上淌下一股热流，伸手一摸，全是血，愤怒和后悔同时涌上他的心头，怒的是半夜拉到一个扫把星，悔的是，就应该在知道对方喝了酒之后找个借口把她要到手。不过现在正好，他出了车祸，那个女生肯定也受伤了，据他观察，对方没有系安全带。小张解皮带的手逐渐快了起来，脑中全是不可描述的场景，他甚至都能听见她的哭喊声——

“饿！”

“饿你x个头！”一把拽开车门，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，小张哆嗦着手准备打开app的摄像头功能，然而手指紧张得打滑，他一时竟没有办法解锁手机。这时小张身上一重，女生竟然扑了过来，扒着他的肩膀深深呼吸着，小张内心狂喜，准备用来羞辱对方的话也即将脱口而出——

“我是，叶茂芳，在xx疗养院工作。我是叶茂芳，在xx疗养院工作……”

手机被打开了，寂静的车厢内，光线明明暗暗。

第二天，警察只在路上发现了小张破碎的衣服和他的出租车，还有一台连着充电宝的染了血的手机，旁边还有张写着密码的字条，让人不解的是，手机电量显示是红色。这之后，小张所在的那个微信群很快便被举报得解散了，警方也抓住了几个重要嫌疑人，没想到，一起不知是什么原因引起的车祸，居然解开了几年前的一些因证据不足而不了了之的案子，都是些少女失踪案，出租车司机疑似强奸乘客案什么的。警察们正要松口气，突然又接到了通知：某某游乐园的鬼屋里血流成河，疑似发生命案……

此时，xx疗养院。

“小芳你身上怎么这么多血？”

“我，晚上睡睡不着，起起来夜跑时，摔，摔了一跤。”

“说话咋慢吞吞的，是不是磕到舌头了？难为你这么早来上班，快去换衣服吧。”想起来什么似的，同事又叮嘱了一句：“别再像之前那样提前下班出去玩，你没看到院长那个脸色，哎呀真的恐怖……”

无人的更衣室里，叶茂芳脱下那件被血浸湿的护士装，抱着它，深深呼吸着服装上的味道，然后舔舔嘴唇，对着小镜子露出一个微笑。

“我是叶茂芳，在xx疗养院上班."

**Author's Note:**

> 本文情节皆为虚构，如果发现了重名请告诉我，各位女孩子打出租车的时候一定要注意个人安全哦


End file.
